


Operation: I love you

by Clockworkcookie19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcookie19/pseuds/Clockworkcookie19
Summary: This is a little one shot about FinnPoe after TROSINCLUDES TROS SPOILERSenjoy :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Operation: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Finn was pacing around his room again when Poe walked into the room. 

“Worrying about Rey again?” Poe asked as he sat down on his bed, Finn looked up and gave Poe a small worried smile. 

“I’ve been trying to contact her for days and nothings going through, how are you so calm she’s got your droid with her?” Finn replied barely taking a breath.

“Finn I trust Rey, yes we don’t always see eye to eye but I know her and BB8 are safe, she’s got some stuff to figure out, she’ll be back soon I promise” Poe replies while standing up to give Finn a hug. 

“Now are you ready to head to Jakku, we have to make sure everything is in order since the fall of the final order” Poe asks. 

“Yeah, lets go General Poe” Finn says holding out his arm to Poe,

“Away we go General Finn” Poe says taking Finn’s arm with a smile plastered on his face 

***

They landed on Jakku and saw the wreckage from the Star Destroyers and they quickly ran to where a congregation of citizens stood. 

“Hello, I’m General Poe Dameron of the resistance me and my co-general Finn are here to help you find order after the fall of the first order” Poe announced turning the heads of all the citizens. 

“Thank you so much, we have much to do come on, we’ve rescued as many people we could from the wreckage but now It’s just moving the wreckage and rebuilding” a women said. 

“Me and Finn will get more of our people to come and help for as long as it takes, we have other places to visit but we’ll be here all day” Poe replied 

“Thank you so much Generals, we will have to celebrate your help later” the women squealed. They walked together to an extremely tall man and then the woman spoke 

“Master, we have the Co Generals of the resistance here to help us, they need to be assigned to do something” 

“Ah yes of course I’m Johnny, I’m the lead of this operation I’ll assign one of you to sector A and one to sector C they are the sectors that need more help” he replied addressing Finn and Poe. 

“I’ll take sector A Finn can take sector C” Poe replied 

“Sounds like a plan pilot, see ya at the party later” Finn said winking at Poe as he walked off with someone directing him to his sector.

“See ya then trooper” Poe replied laughing to himself, God he loved that man.

Poe followed his escort to the first sector, when he got there he was introduced to this small girl who looked no older than 10, when she spotted him she walked over and introduced herself. 

“Hi I’m Lucy, I’m glad you could come to help, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Poe, General of the resistance, what can I do?” He replied. 

“Well we’re all just clearing the wreckage take anything from the pile to help you and then dispose of it in those trucks, so Poe, tell me about yourself” Lucy said As they walked to the pile of tools. 

“Well I’ve been a part of the resistance since they began back when the first order first rose to power, i've been the best pilot of the resistance since then and was, not that long before the fall of the first order, made General after General Leia sadly passed away, she was the best mentor” Poe replied with a smile on his face thinking about the late general. 

“That’s so sad, and I’m glad you guys were able to defeat them even though most of our homes were destroyed we’re all happier for it, any special person in your life?” Lucy replied with a teasing smile on her face, Poe paused and couldn’t help but think of Finn and how the past 2 months of officially being together just felt so right, it happened so fast, they were just sat in the cafeteria one night thinking of theories when his feelings just slipped out, luckily Finn felt the same otherwise he’d feel so awkward and their friendship would’ve been ruined. Poe was so lost in thought that he forgot Lucy had asked him a question until she said his name questioningly 

“Poe? I’m guessing the answer is yes because you’re smiling like an absolute love sick idiot right now, tell me all about it, I don’t mean to pry but I’m just a really forward person I think it breaks the ice quicker than awkwardness” she said 

“I completely understand, and yes there is a special someone in my life, his names Finn and yes I am a love sick idiot right now, I can’t help myself it’s a new relationship and I’ve never been with someone who I’ve been able to relate to and have a laugh with, everyone in the resistance didn’t even blink an eyelash when we told them because apparently the sexual tension was obvious from the beginning” Poe replied laughing and smiling. 

“It’s cute how in love you are, have you gotten to the point of saying it or is it all just too new” 

“We’re not there yet, we haven’t had much time for stuff like that with the war against the first order and I don’t want to rush it just in case it scares him off” 

“It won’t I promise, my boyfriend was too scared to rush things but things happen naturally, when you feel the time is right tell him” 

“Thanks for the advice, now we should get a move on before we miss that party tonight” Poe says as he picks up some debris and place it in one of the trucks. 

***

When he got to the party with Lucy, Poe instantly started looking for Finn. It took a while In this crowded place but then he finally heard someone call “Poe” and he instantly knew it was him. Poe walked up to the booth that he was in with a group of people, Finn was always good at making friends.

“Hey Finn, how was your duty today?” Poe asked as he took a seat next to Finn. 

“It was…” Finn started before being cut off by the woman next to him,

“It was amazing we had so much fun, Finn is amazing and great at most of the things we had to do, I’m daisy by the way, I’m head of sector c’s clean up

Squad, you are?” 

“Poe, Poe Dameron, best pilot of the resistance and Co General” Poe replied cautiously, he could tell this person had a fondness for Finn and he didn’t like where he thought it would go, but couldn’t say anything to Finn, he trusted him just because someone was flirty with him didn’t mean anything. 

“As I was saying Poe, we were just cleaning how about you?” Finn said smiling at him 

“Same cleaning driving trucks, a bit of a change from what we’re used to and a hell of a lot less dangerous that’s for sure.”

“How’s your arm? Did it start hurting at all? Do you need to get it checked when we head back?” Finn said with so much worry in his voice Poe couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No Finn, my arm is perfectly fine” 

“Good”.

They all sat around the table laughing and talking for hours, everytime he looked over at Daisy he couldn’t help but see her move closer to Finn and rub against him, he didn’t know how much more he could take. 

***

When they were walking back to the ship Finn noticed something wrong with Poe, he had been so quiet pretty much all night and he knew that Daisy’s behaviour probably got to him. 

“Hey Poe, are you okay?” Finn asks while stopping in his tracks.

“Yeah I’m fine, why’d you ask?” 

“You’ve been quiet all night, I know something is up, tell me”

“There’s nothing Finn, I’m fine”

“Poe don’t lie to me” 

“Fine!” Poe shouts a lot louder than he means to,

“Sorry didn’t mean to yell but I just don’t like sitting there while someone flirts with my boyfriend” 

“Is my pilot jealous?” 

“No! Jealousy is an ugly emotion” Poe exclaimed

“Poe it’s alright if you were, she was crossing the line but you never have to worry about anyone else, you want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because Poe Dameron, I Finn hereby confess that I am 100% In love with you and only you” Poe’s mouth instantly changed into a smile and 2 seconds later he was kissing Finn, Finn was so happy to have said how he truly felt about him and didn’t know why he was so nervous. 

“And I Poe hereby confess that I am 100% in love with you too” Poe replied as he grabbed Finn's hand. 

“C’mon let's go home we’ve got another long day tomorrow” they walked into their ship and flew far away from Jakku. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
